


【AWM】成功标记

by fututa



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fututa/pseuds/fututa
Summary: 你是我的了哦





	【AWM】成功标记

"很久很久以前，公主被恶龙抓走了。"祁醉站在于炀身后，手捧书卷读道。  
真皮材质的褐色书封被长期打磨的发了光，朱红色的落霞流涌在远方天际，祁醉漫不经心的扫了一眼牛皮纸质的内页。  
随后又抬眼看向于炀，那人有着金色的发，在光的映衬下尤为耀眼，他在巨大的落地窗前站着，手中端着一杯红酒，猩红的液体在透明杯中被反复摇晃。  
"少爷，这本书我早已读过许多遍，为何您却从不厌倦呢？"  
于炀将视线从远方收回，微抿杯中的红酒。  
"你来这里的时间并不算太长，我一定没有与你说过，我曾有一个立下婚约的人。"  
他转过身来凝视着祁醉，微微一笑，将红酒放到了身旁的酒桌上。  
祁醉微笑垂眸，抿起嘴角，摇了摇头。  
他的样子不论怎么看都不像是一个谦卑的人，即使他低下头，弯下脊梁，看上去也并不像一个奴隶，他的高贵无关身份。  
于炀说道，"他之于我，正如暗夜中的一道光，他陪我读过暗无天日的时光，我愿此生追随于他。"  
"那他现在在哪里呢？"祁醉问道，目光渐渐温和。  
于炀入了神，并无觉察出异样。  
他转过身看向远方，像是对着孤鸿说道，"我并不知道，他在一个雪夜独自离开了。"  
"那时候我还很小，许多记忆都被渐渐冲淡，如今多年过去，他站在我面前，不知道我还能不能认出他。"  
"你没有。"祁醉在心里念道，即使在心里，那声音也很小很小，渺不可闻。这个强大的人，在自己喜欢的人面前，竟然第一次觉得卑微。  
当年他为躲避家族中叛乱者的追杀才逃至此处，第一次遇见于炀，那时于炀的父母恰好去世，他很孤独，幸好有二人惺惺相惜。  
那段时光，是祁醉一辈子最幸福的日子。  
但是，当他的小羔羊，终于鼓起勇气想要以身相许时，祁醉的行踪却被叛乱者发现了。  
祁醉为了保护于炀，离开了这里，在他终于处理掉一切麻烦制造者回到这里后，于炀打开大门对他说的第一句话却是，"你是？"  
是的，都怪他，他离开的时间太长了。  
但是，这个他心尖上的人为什么不能认出他来呢，就像他每日每夜都在心里描画他的眉眼一样，记住他，想象着。  
他想罚一罚他，于是他告诉于炀，"你好，我是Drunk。"  
他只觉得他很熟悉，却并未认出来，这个身上有伤疤，面容也经风霜打磨过的人，就是他的祁醉。  
祁醉收回思绪，看着于炀，一句话慢慢悠悠地敲进祁醉心里。  
"Drunk，你很像他。"  
他满口苦涩，说道。  
"谢谢。"

是夜。  
祁醉端着一盏茶来到书房，于炀正在这里看书，他每晚看书时，一定会饮一盏茶。  
祁醉慢慢地推开书房的门，觉察到了一丝异样。  
往日的书房，总是充斥着栀子花的香味，今日却与众不同。  
一股甜腻腻的味道充斥着这里，那是蜂蜜的滋味。  
它在甜蜜的搅动着空气。  
祁醉知道，于炀信息素的味道正是蜂蜜味。  
计算着日子，今天应该是于炀的发情期。  
Omega的发情期。  
他需要一个Alpha。  
祁醉走近书桌，于炀正在两手撑着书桌，平稳着自己的气息。  
他的眼角与脸颊都有些发红，眼神是从未见过的迷离。  
于炀抬眼看他，怒喝道，"出去。"  
祁醉没有听他的指令，只是沉默地站在原地。  
许久后，他伸出手来摸了摸他的头，轻轻地叫了一句，"于炀。"  
这经年久逢的两个字，终于跌跌撞撞地落到了他的心上。  
他的名字，他只对祁醉说过，没有对Drunk说过。  
于炀睁大眼，不可置信的抬头看他，他克制住自己口中那想要交合的欲望，强行让自己冷静下来，他问道。  
"你……是。"  
他说话时候，声音中有一些颤抖，藏着经年的委屈与等待。  
"我是祁醉。"  
祁醉伸手勾住于炀的手指，摸向衣服深处，自己肩膀的位置，那里有个小小的疤痕，他含着泪笑着说道，"你咬的，你得负责啊。"  
于炀的眼泪夺眶而出，他站起身来，跌落到祁醉怀里，抬头吻向祁醉。  
祁醉回应着他，他很温柔，不愿伤到他，二人的舌叶在一起缠绵，彼此吞咽着津液。  
甜蜜的信息素对于Alpha来说也是一种刺激，更何况，于炀此刻全然没了防备，拉着祁醉的手一下下的蹭着自己的下面。  
发情期的Omega需要一个Alpha来进入自己，他的后面现在特别需要，而且前面也不争气的挺立了起来。  
鼓鼓的直捣着祁醉的手心。  
祁醉让于炀将双腿环在自己腰间，将他抱起来，坐到了于炀看书的座椅上。  
"小哥哥。"他的言语中像是有勾魂的鬼，"我不在的这些年，哥哥发情期的时候有没有靠过别人。"  
他将两根手指伸进于炀的嘴里，挑拨着他的舌叶，那里温软顺滑。  
于炀含着他的手指，含糊又羞耻地说道，"没有。"  
然后又将身子凑近去蹭了蹭，又在祁醉伸出手后，舔舐着祁醉的脖颈。  
祁醉脱下于炀的衣服，露出了他光洁的脊背，和身前的两点猩红，他凑上前去含住了一颗小豆，感受到它在口中如同吸水般胀大，又伸出手来，在于炀身下抓了一把。  
快感从下面传来，于炀因舒服而向后仰头，他的胸前和下面好像要发芽了。  
祁醉将嘴张的大了些，含住他的乳晕，不断地吮吸着。  
而后，又露出锋利的牙齿轻轻地啮咬着他的乳头。  
酥酥痒痒的感觉从身上传来。  
于炀忍不住的叫出了声。

没有谁比谁高贵，只有谁愿成为谁的身下臣。

祁醉快递地将于炀放到宽大的书桌上，剥去了他仅剩的衣服。  
于炀的皮肤非常的白，像一块从未雕琢过的璞玉，此时，正等待着一个匠师在他身上留下属于自己的印记。  
祁醉抬眼，看着于炀身下那暴露无遗的光景。  
他的性器直挺挺的立着，马眼处冒着莹润的液体，在昏黄灯光下格外诱人。

祁醉想看看自己的小宝贝是否羞红了脸，却发现他已经将手背反过去将脸遮了个严实。  
他无奈地叹了口气，也爬上桌去，一只手抚摸住他的性器，两只手捏住顶端把玩，在他的耳边说道，"小哥哥快忍不住了吧，Omega的发情期，哥哥能坚持这么久，想来，从前我不在的日子里，哥哥身旁从来没有过别人。"  
"我的于炀，来，把手放下。"  
他在他的耳侧吐气哄着，那人却始终不听话。  
没办法，他拿着刚刚从于炀身上抽去的皮带绑住他的双手。  
此刻，于炀脸上是羞愧也是欲望。

书桌有些硬，他害怕于炀疼，抱着他到了地上的地毯上。  
那块毯子格外的大，柔软的铺在地上。

祁醉将于炀的双腿分开了些，他的双手被绑住。  
底下的东西如何不争气地乞求祁醉抚慰它，于炀看的一清二楚。  
淫液顺着小孔处流了下来，空气中全都是甜蜜的蜂蜜味。

祁醉脱下自己的裤子，将于炀的腰部微微抬起。  
于炀的小穴瘙痒不堪，在地毯那毛质的刺激下，更加难挨，他此刻只想让祁醉赶紧进入。  
"于炀。"  
"嗯。"  
"将腿再分开些。"  
于炀听话得尽力掰开了自己的腿，小穴在祁醉眼下微微张合，渴望着敌军的进入。  
"有润滑剂吗？我怕你疼。"  
"没关系。"  
祁醉在他的下面抹了两下于炀小孔出流出的液体，伸出手指进了小穴，做了扩张。  
虽然是隔靴搔痒，却犹如久旱之地突逢甘霖，于炀的身子打了个挺。  
Omega的身体似乎已经准备好了。  
祁醉伸出了手指，扶起性器慢慢推进。  
内壁非常温暖，紧紧地吸着祁醉的身下之物，于炀终于得到了想要的东西，他终于在自己体内了。  
祁醉把住于炀的身体，不断地进入。  
"深一点。"他似是哀求一般的说出这句话，眸中早已有了丝丝水汽。  
祁醉宠他得紧，心底里他说怎样便怎样，此刻却想耍坏，只让他尝到一丝甜头便又退去。  
于炀的糖掉在了掉在了地上，口中有一丝丝的哭音漏了出来。  
祁醉不忍心了，只好满足自己的宝贝，不断的深入，顶撞着。  
于炀的快感好像达到了巅峰，犹如多年的痒终于被那唯一一个自己愿意接受的人挠了挠，他的挺立之物含着的东西喷薄而出，射到了祁醉的小腹上。  
乳白的液体顺着小腹滑了下来，流到了二人紧密结合之处。  
祁醉狠狠地抽插了两下便抽身而出。  
他吻了吻于炀的身下。

"小哥哥，我还是难受得很。"  
"你想不想帮我。"  
"你帮了我，一会儿我再帮你。"  
于炀刚刚被顶撞的厉害，声音有一些虚弱，"怎么帮。"  
祁醉像是奸计得逞一般，抱着于炀起身让他跪在地上，指着乳白液体仍旧停留着的地方，说道，"小哥哥自己的东西。"  
"小哥哥给我弄干净。"  
于炀本就潮红的脸上此刻如同火烧一般。  
祁醉将手伸进他的口中，引着他来到自己身下，从小腹开始，一直吻到性器。

于炀的舌头温软，从他舔舐的第一下，祁醉便如同触电一样，他的下面马上便挺了起来，顶住了于炀的肌肤。  
于炀一寸寸的吻过，吻过他的阴毛，来到那个刀剑横立的地方，他羞红了脸，最终还是试着张口吞住了他。  
于炀没有什么经验，只是如同手套弄一般地进进出出。  
祁醉刚刚将手指探入时便已经他的口中绵软，此刻被他含在口中，有如灭顶之灾。

于炀退去后脸偏向一旁喘着气。  
祁醉让他转过身去，扶住他的臀部再次进入，Omega的身体非常敏感，稍稍一挑逗便再次来了感觉。  
祁醉整个性器都进入了甬道内部，他在不断地进攻，寻找着那个藏起来的珍宝。  
他的双手探向前去，抚摸着于炀的铃口，小孔流出的液体越来越多，浸润了祁醉的手，祁醉用手帮他套弄了两下，伸到了于炀嘴里，将粘腻液体摸到了里面。  
于炀也很听话，舌叶在祁醉的指间打转，要回自己的东西。

祁醉的性器尖端处磨着内壁，他发现，于炀敏感部位很多，稍稍一顶，便有呻吟从他的口中溢出。  
他在里面不断摩擦着，找寻着，找到那个可以让他完全属于自己的地方。  
终于。  
祁醉嘴角上扬，他顶了进去，那是Omega的生殖腔，他敏感的地方。  
"找到了。"他说道。  
"你……。"  
他先前一直忍着，此刻全部都释放到了里面。

于炀感到一股强流不断地冲撞着自己的那里，他在标记他，他射进去了。  
"你很喜欢喝红酒。"  
"我的信息素是红酒味的。"  
"你的那里，在告诉我，他也很喜欢。"  
于炀感到生殖器被一寸寸的灌满，祁醉的性器在自己身体里成结。  
"我一辈子，只标记你这一个omega。"  
"你是我的了哦。"


End file.
